leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ashe/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Jeden kmen, jeden národ, jeden Freljord.“ S každým šípem, který vystřelí z jejího ledově-očarovaného luku, Ashe dokáže, že je mistr lučišník. Každý cíl si vybírá pečlivě, čeká na správný moment a potom vystřelí se sílou a přesností. Je to se stejným soustředěním, se kterým sleduje její cíl spojit kmeny Freljordu a spojit je do mocného národu. Příběh Související příběhy: * Cesta do Freljordu * Freljord Aktuální= Jako dítě byla Ashe vždy snílek. Divila se nad obrovskou opuštěnou pevností jejích předků a strávila hodiny u ohně posloucháním příběhů o legendárních Freljordských šampionech. Nejvíce ze všech milovala legendu o Avarose proslulé královně jednoho proslulého a spojeného Freljordu. Ačkoli ji její matka vždy pokárala za její pošetilost, Ashle přísahala, že se jednoho dne přidá do roztroušeného a válečného kmene tundry. V srdci věděla to že jestli její lidé budou stát pospoulu ještě jednou, tak dosáhnou znovu velikosti. Když bylo Ashe jenom patnáct, její matka byla zabita, když velela kmenu na nájezdu. Najednou se dostala do role vůdce, Ashe učinila těžké rozhodnutí následovat svou dětskou vizi namísto hledání požadované pomsty. Vášnivě promluvila proti žádosti jejího kmenu po odplatě, prohlásila, že je čas odložit krvavé spory a je čas zprostředkovat trvalý mír. Některý z jejich bojovníků zpochybnil její způsobilost k pravidlu a naplánoval spiknutí s cílem zabít mladou vůdkyni. Vrahové udeřili, když byla Ashe na zběžném lovu, ale jejich plán byl přerušen varovným křikem velkého jestřába. Ashe se ohlédla, aby viděla její společníky z kmenu blížící se s vytasenými meči. Ochromená, proti přesile běžela hodiny. Hluboko v nezmapovaném území zjistila, že při útěku ztratila svou zbraň. Když slyšela další křik jestřába, Ashe vložila svou víru v podivné stvoření, co sledovala na mýtinu. Tak našla ptáka sedícího na hromadě kamení - starověká Freljordská pohřební mohyla. Jestřáb se na ní ještě rychle podíval, zaječel a odletěl pryč. Přibližujíc se ke kopci, Ashe cítila, jak její dech mrznul a nepřirozený chlad ji promrzl až na kost. Kámen na vrcholu mohyly byl označen runou: Avarosa. Vrahové vtrhli na mýtinu. Ashe zvedla runu z mohyly, aby se ochránila, odhalila něco skrytého: ozdobený luk vytesaný z ledu. Uchopila ho, řvala bolestí, když se jí na prstech tvořil led a vytrhla luk z hrobky. Mráz vál z očarovaného luku na Ashi, probouzel obrovskou sílu, která v ní vždy žila. Ashe se otočila tváří na vrahy. Vytáhla luk a ze studeného, ostrého ledu se začali utvářet šípy. S mrazivou salvou ukončila vzpouru. Když opatrně vyměňovala kámen na mohyle tak vzdala dík Avarose za její dar a vrátila se domů. Ashin kmen okamžitě poznal legendární zbraň v rukou lučišnice jako požehnání od samotné starobylé Freljordské královny. S Avarosiním lukem a vizí mírumilovného sjednocení se Ashin kmen brzy stal největším z Freljordu. Nyní známy jako Avarosan, stojí pohromadě s vírou, že spojený Freljord bude jednou zase velkým národem. |-| Starý= Jeden z nejvíce oblíbených hrdinů v League of Legends je Freljordianská kráska, známá jako Ashe. Ashe je přímý potomek Avarosy - jedné ze třech legendárních sester, které vládnou kmenům v ledových tundrách severního Valoranu. Ashe je pravým odrazem svého předchůdce, mistrovsky ovládá luk, což jí vyneslo titul "The Frost Archer", titul stejný jako nosila Avarosa za své éry. Je považována za princeznu mezi svými lidmi, ale více se zajímá o ty, kteří zběhli, než o lichotivý titul. Další dva kmeny Tří sester jsou zapřísáhlými nepřáteli Ashe a jejího lidu. Poté, co přežila více než jeden pokus o atentát v jejím životě, si Ashe vždy dává pozor na okolí, bez ohledu na to, kde se nachází. Ashe vstoupila do Institutu Války ve službách ligy Summonerů, hledajíce dostatek vlivu a přízně a přinést tak mír do svého království, ten mír, který vydržel občanské spory od Avarosy a času Tří sester. S mnohými vítězstvími začala Ashe získávat vliv v Lize, který tak potřebuje. Pověsti praví, že Ashe spolupracovala s hrdinou jménem Tryndamere z "Fields of Justice". Zatímco ona popírá tyto spekulace a označuje je za povrchní, všichni Ashe pozorují, zda jí její úspěch v Lize dovolí, aby obnovila trvalý mír u svých lidí. Bitva na Tundře Freljord je domovem mnoha zlých ledových bouří, ale žádná se nemůže měřit s Gelid Vortex - vír, který proudí v severní hemisféře. Ashe vedla skupinu elitních lučišníků, kteří byli její nejbližší společníci, když si uvědomili, že se chytli do zimní noční můry na konci týden dlouhého odstupu s válčícím kmenem. Když přišla k sobě, byla obklopena roztrhanými mrtvolami přátel i nepřátel. Jenom božská prozřetelnost ji zachránila před vířivými kusy ledu a její vlasy se zbarvily do barvy arktické tundry. Ashe si na sebe už nikdy nevzala tradiční bílý Freljordský oděv vítězství. Citáty ;Při výběru ;Při útoku ;Při pohybu ;Výsměch ;Vysmívání se ;Vysmívání se ;Vtip Ashe natáhne svůj luk, který ji ale zasáhne do očí. ;Smích ;Po použití ;Při začátku eventu Battle for Freljord ;Při výhře eventu Battle for Freljord de:Ashe/Background en:Ashe/Background fr:Ashe/Historique pl:Ashe/historia ru:Эш/Background sk:Ashe/Background Kategorie:Příběh